


House of The Risen

by mrsmarit



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fix-It, Gwen Bashing, M/M, More tags to come as things are revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmarit/pseuds/mrsmarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones never expected to come back to life. To have another chance at his happily ever after with Jack. How will the two men deal with life after death and what will everyone's reactions be when Ianto comes back from the dead over six months after dying at Thames House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of fix-it fic after the audiobook House of The Dead.
> 
> For those who haven't listened too it I will provide information along the way about that story. I'm not a fan of Gwen.. just getting that our there now. 
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd and I will update as I can. I haven't worked on this in a while but I had forgotten how much I wanted to write this. 
> 
> Please enjoy

Ianto screamed as the energy from the rift surged through him, he didn’t know the dead could feel pain. He knew that what Jack had told him was true, he had died that day, in Jack’s arms as the Captain begged him not to leave. But what choice did he have, he wasn’t Jack, he couldn’t come back from death no matter how much he wished it was so.

As Ianto felt the rift close, once and for all he threw a wish into the universe. Please, he begged, we give so much and never have we asked for anything. Well, I’m asking now, I just want to be with him, for him not to be alone anymore. 

As the light of the rift disappeared a single tear streaked down Ianto’s face and the world blinked out for him and darkness descended.

Outside Captain Jack Harkness watched in horror and despair as he lost Ianto all over again. When would it end, he wondered, when would he finally stop losing the people he loved. A late  
comer to the seance wandered up and he answered her really not listening to her. A part of him hoped that maybe just this once the universe might finally settle some of her never ending debt with him. 

He began to head back to the SUV when something made him turn around and look back at where the House of the Dead had once stood. Did he see something in the shadows or was it just wishful thinking? Without thought his feet moved him back towards the spot, he swore he saw something this time, it wasn’t his imagination.

Moving faster Jack skidded to a stop when a light flashed brightly and once he could see again he could not believe his eyes. In front of him stood Ianto, looking exactly like that day he had lost him six months before. His feet moved him forward again and before he realized it he had wrapped his arms around the Welshman. Jack decided that if this was just a dream or hallucination he never wanted it to end.

"Oy Jack you want to let up a bit, I would like to be able to breathe," Ianto squeaked out.

Jack loosened his grip but refused to let go completely. He still did not believe that this was really happening, that for the first time in centuries something actually was going his way.

Ianto moved his hands up Jack and let them come to rest tightly around the other man. " Did I imagine what happened in there," he whispered and indicated to space where the pub had once been.

"No," Jack replied softly, afraid if he spoke too loud the universe would hear and take Ianto away from him again. "No," he said again, "You did not imagine any of it and I have no idea what happened but you are here and I am never letting you go again."

Ianto smiled watery, " Me too Jack, looks like you are stuck with me for a while longer."

Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands and brought their lips together. When the two men pulled apart Jack leaned his head against the other man's and replied. " Sounds good to me."

The two men slowly separated, clasped hands and walked into the misty darkness. Jack's voice drifted through the night as he brushed his lips over their clasped hands, " Love you."

" Love you too Jack," drifted back to him through the mist, the weight of Ianto's hand in his and the brush of their arms cementing for Jack that this was real. That somehow he and Ianto had gotten their truest heart's desire, to have another chance to be with each other, to love each other as long as they both lived.

Jack couldn't ask for anything more because there was nothing left that he needed. He would live every moment with Ianto like it was their last like there were no tomorrows, just today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto start to reconnect...

The two men slid into the SUV, reluctant to let go of each other for even a moment. Once both were seated they clasped hands again a sigh escaping from them both.

Jack looked over at Ianto before he started the engine, "I still can't believe that you're here... that this isn't some hallucination or dream."

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand, " You can't believe it, just an hour ago I was a ghost that thought he was alive and talking to his dead father."

" You have a point there," Jack replied, "So where to Mr. Jones?"

The Welshman sat for a moment and wondered just where he could go. He knew that his flat would be gone and his things more than likely in storage. His family thought he was dead and the Hub had been destroyed before the events that had led to his demise.

Next, to him, Jack cleared his throat, " How about you come home with me until you figure out what you want to do, okay?"

Ianto smiled softly, "That sounds like an excellent idea, sir. Drive on."

Jack pulled the SUV into traffic and headed home, still very much aware of the man next to him. He could just imagine the impact his resurrection was going to have on not only him but Ianto's family and also Gwen and Rhys. The Captain made a mental note to contact Gwen and tell her they were taking a few days off, there was no way he was leaving Ianto's side anytime soon. 

The SUV came to a stop in front of a very familiar building to Ianto. Jack slid out of the SUV and began to head upstairs when he realized that Ianto had not exited the vehicle yet. He headed over to the door and pulled it open slowly. Ianto sat looking at the building dazed, "Are you living where I think you are living Jack?"

Jack thought about for a brief moment in playing off the situation but he realized that Ianto wouldn't think less of him for it. " Yeah after we got back from.. well you know.. the Hub was still destroyed and," he paused as he swallowed the thickness in his throat. "It was all I had left of you, I couldn't lose this place too. I just couldn't do it."

Ianto sighed and reached out for Jack, sliding out of the seat and into his lovers awaiting arms. " I get it Jack and it's perfect. I could murder a coffee right now."

Jack couldn't help the laugh, he had missed Ianto so much and then Ianto's words registered. "Did you say coffee... like your coffee?" He could feel himself start to drool, he grabbed Ianto's hand and led the other man into the building. "If I had known I was getting coffee I would have broken some laws to get us home sooner."

The laugh that escaped Ianto's lips made Jack smile in return. "Who said I was making any for you sir?" Ianto asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

Jack couldn't resist any longer and grabbed Ianto's shoulders and kissed him with every ounce of longing and love he had. He felt Ianto gasp and then melt into him, their tongues twirling and dancing around the other.

The lift doors opened as the two men broke reluctantly apart and the two men exited, both dazed. "What were we talking about again Jack, I think you scrambled my brain." Ianto croaked.

"I remember something about coffee and hopefully there will be some sort... well you know," Jack said unable to finish. For once in his life, Captain Jack Harkness was unable to come up with some flirty banter and he didn't know what to say.

Ianto couldn't fight the smile at Jack's embarrassment, the Captain at a loss for words, would wonder never cease. " How about a shower, coffee, maybe some takeaway, a chat... and we'll whatever else we can think of. We have six months to make up for, I think have no doubt we will think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Jack start to reconnect after Ianto comes back from the dead

Ianto sighed, contentment seeping through him when he and Jack stepped through the door to the flat. He couldn’t believe it but it looked like Jack had left everything the way he had kept it. “You didn't change anything?” When the looked at Jack the other man couldn’t meet Ianto’s eyes. “ I just couldn't get rid of anything, every picture, pillow, and plate reminded me of you somehow. It made you being gone not easier, but I knew I could come home at the end of the day and still have something of you to get me through until the next day.”

He wanted to say something to Jack, something that would let the man know just how much his words and actions meant to him but they failed him. The only thing he could think to do was grab him close and hold him like he never intended to let him go. “I’m here now cariad and we’ll just have to take this all one day at a time,” he whispered into Jack’s ear before placing a kiss on the man’s temple and stepping back. “Now come on, I don’t know about you but the shower’s calling my name.”

Jack smiled at him and squeezed Ianto’s hand. “You go get cleaned up and I'll call for some food because you know I don’t cook so there’s nothing in the fridge. Pizza or Chinese?”

“Can you order both and then we can decide? Also, it’ll give us enough to food that we don’t need to think about it for the rest of the weekend.”

Jack nodded and pulled out his cell while Ianto wandered into his bedroom, well now it was Jack’s bedroom but it remained mostly untouched like the rest of the flat. He still couldn't believe he was here. How were they going to explain to Gwen, Rhys and his family the fact that he was back from the dead? He couldn’t wait to see his sister and hug her and her kids, he knew Rhys would just shrug it off but he wasn’t sure on what type of reception he would get from Gwen. 

The woman had never tried to hide her obvious infatuation for Jack and had always treated Ianto like he was less than her because of what had happened with Lisa and Jack’s relationship with him. Ianto shook his head and walked into the en suite and got the shower running. There would be time to figure out his magical resurrection but for now, he needed to get clean, get food and coffee in him and maybe even Jack too.

Meanwhile, Jack called and placed the food orders, making sure to order enough for a few days. Then he decided he had better call Gwen and let her know he was taking the weekend off. He didn't want to explain about Ianto coming back over the phone, but he didn’t know if Gwen would just accept that he needed some time. Before he called he checked and rift activity looked like it was going to be minimal to none this weekend so he decided to give them both the time off, maybe that would hold off the integration until Monday.

Jack dialed Gwen;’s number and listened to it ring before she came on the other end, “Jack it’s about time you called me. Did everything go okay at the house of the dead?” 

He sighed, not really wanting to get into it too much so he skirted the question as much as he could, “Yeah it was fine, interesting but fine. We can do the debrief on Monday… And to that, I’m making the executive decision that Torchwood Cardiff is taking the weekend off. I checked the rift activity and it’s nonexistent for the next two days. We’ve been running ourselves ragged trying to keep up and we deserve the break.”

Gwen started to protest, just as Jack knew she would, “It’s not up for discussion Gwen. I’m still the leader of Torchwood and I’m telling you to take the weekend off. I’ll see you first thing Monday morning.” Before she could say anything more Jack disconnects the call and sets down the phone. He has no idea how he’s going to tell Gwen what happened with the house of the dead and Ianto coming back, she’ll probably think he’s some sort of shape-shifting spy. 

Just as he heard the shower shut off there was a knock at the door, Jack answered and saw both delivery people and the looks they were giving each other. They both turned and looked at him and he cracked a grin. “Partner is back in town after being gone for six months.” The two men nodded, understanding just why he would be ordering so much food. Jack paid them both, making sure to tip them well and turned and shut the door.

Setting the food on the counter he turned to see Ianto walking into the kitchen, towel drying his hair and wearing a pair of sleep worn pajama pants and no shirt. Jack's mouth went dry as he watched his Welshman walked over to him. He stole a kiss, trying to keep it PG until after they had eaten but Jack felt as if he was starving and someone had put a buffet in front of him.

The two continued to kiss for a few more minutes but before they got too far they were interrupted by the rumble of Ianto’ stomach. “Let’s eat,” Jack murmured against Ianto’s lips. “Otherwise you won’t have enough energy for anything else we talked about.” Ianto couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Agreed Sir. Did you still want some coffee? 

The other man’s eyes glazed over so Ianto slid around him and got to work. The machine at the Hub made the best coffee but the system he had at home was pretty fantastic if he did say so himself. As he got their drinks ready he watched as Jack slid the pizza in the fridge and dished up the Chinese. Ianto slid the mug across the breakfast bar and slid onto the stool next to him. The aroma of the coffee was too much for Jack and he picked up the mug and inhaled, a groan escaped his lips. 

As he took his first slip he moaned, “I missed this so much Ianto.” Ianto raised an eyebrow, “I missed you more Ianto, the coffee… It's just a bonus to having you back.”

The two men sat, ate, and Jack caught Ianto up with what had happened since Thames House. “How are we going to tell my family and Gwen and Rhys that I’m back?” Ianto asked him as he placed their empty plates in the dishwasher. “You know she’s going to think I’m some sort of shape-shifting alien who read your mind and am using this form to trick you and take over the world.”

Jack couldn’t hold back his laughter but failed miserably. “I would love to say she would be happy to see you but I think you're pretty close to what she's going to say. We’ll figure it out Ianto. Do you want to go see your family tomorrow and get that out of the way or wait until after seeing Gwen?”

“How about Sunday instead of tomorrow? I kind of want to have a day for just me and you before the craziness starts.” 

“Agreed. We’ll take tomorrow as a rest and recharge day and face the world on Sunday starting with your sister. That actually works well because I go see her every other Sunday after church and this is that weekend.”

Ianto turned to the other man, “You visit my sister and her family every other week? Why would you do that?”

Jack sighs, “Besides living here it was the only way I could feel close to you. The Hub is still under construction, the archives are a shambles. All of the places that were ours were pretty much wiped out. I clung to the things I could.”

Ianto pushed into Jack’s space and hugged him tightly, “Oh cariad, I wish things had been different, that I hadn’t left you in the first place. But I’m here now and we have the rest of our... I mean my life to make new memories.”

Jack turned his head and kissed Ianto, lips wet from the tears that had fallen as he had told Ianto about some of what he had been through. They both yawned at the same time and smiles spread over both of their faces. “I think it’s time for bed sir,” Ianto said as he yawned again.

They both stood, fingers clasped together and headed to the bedroom. Ianto slipped under the covers and Jack slid in next to him, spooning behind Ianto, arms wrapped around the other man. As he drifted off to sleep he whispered, “Love you Ianto. I hope when I wake up this wasn't a dream. But if it was it’s one I hope I have every night for the rest of my life.”

Ianto snuggled back into Jack, “ Me too Jack.. Me too.”


	4. Interlude

Bright sparks shot across the alley, illuminating the dingy walls and spooking the rats to abandon their hiding places. A man rose on shaky legs, swayed and braced his hand on the graffiti covered walls. After leaning against the wall for a few minutes he staggered forward, steps still unsteady as he tried to find his feet.

Finally, at the end of the alley, he turned and spotted the Plas and recognition fell over his face. “Torchwood,” he murmured as he continued forward. “That’s where I’ll find him and maybe he can tell me just who I am and what the hell happened.”


	5. Accusations and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Jack head to the hub, Gwen being herself does not take Ianto's resurrection well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay folks.. real life and all. I know where this story is headed it's just getting there is sometimes an issue. Thanks to everyone who has read and bookmarked this.. also Gwen Bashing in this chapter...

The weekend went by quicker than either man wanted or expected it to. Even though that had been apart for some time they fell back into each other easily. Jack and Ianto stood on the Plas, fingers threaded together. “You ready for this Ianto?” Jack asked him as they started forward again. Ianto sighed, “Yes and no. I’m glad to be with you, saving the world and all that. But Gwen, you know she and me never really got on. She always made me feel like I had to justify my place at your side, that she deserved to be there more than me. That and she always looked down on me because of the duties she saw me do, she didn’t realize, or even bother to ask me what I did when she wasn’t around.”

Jack pulled Ianto to him and placed a kiss on the other man’s forehead, “Look Ianto, things are going to be different now. She’s going to have to respect you, and your place in my life. If not then we’ll deal with it accordingly. We need to get more staff anyway so this might be the time to make a change.”

They started walking again as Ianto thought about what Jack had said and while he loved the man he thought Jack was being a little naive. He seemed to have blinders on to how Gwen was, reckless, spiteful and cruel sometimes. There was no way she would willingly give up the “power” she lorded over people by working at Torchwood and he knew she was not going to be happy to see him.

As the cog door rolled back Ianto was surprised to see that the Hub while not 100% back to where it was had been significantly repaired since they had detonated the bomb inside Jack while dealing with the 456.

“UNIT came in and helped out with the repairs since you know we saved the world and all. They felt it was the least they could do.” Jack explained as they moved farther in. Suddenly there was a rush of air as Myfawny landed in front of the two men, head cocked at Ianto waiting for the treat she knew he always carried on him.

Ianto turned to Jack, kissed him soundly on the lips and then took out the dark chocolate bar from his coat pocket, unwrapped it and tossed it to the patient pteranodon. She screeched as she rose into the air and Ianto grabbed Jack and kissed him again, he knew that this man had made sure that nothing would happen to their girl, the thing that had brought them together those years before.

So caught up in each other they missed the sound of the cog door as Gwen Cooper stumbled through on high heeled boots that were better suited for the runway than running around the streets of Cardiff. The screech however that came out of her mouth wasn’t something neither man could ignore.

She came down the stairs as the two men separated watched her stomp over to them. “What is the meaning of this?” she bellowed as she poked Ianto in the shoulder. “It’s bad enough you live in his flat, sleep in his bed and brought that damn animal back in here but did you need to find a lookalike too so you could shag at work too?”

Jack glared at Gwen, however, Ianto wasn’t surprised at all by her attitude, he had tried to warn Jack but the man just really didn’t seem to get what Gwen was really like around people that she wasn’t trying to shag. Ianto raised an eyebrow and turned from the two and headed to the coffee machine, he knew they would need it after dealing with Gwen’s temper tantrum. Jack meanwhile continued to glare at Gwen, he still hadn’t responded to her and he wasn’t sure how to without verbally ripping her head off.

Taking a deep breath, Jack rolled his shoulders and replied, “Look, Gwen, I don’t know where you get off talking to Ianto or anyone like that but I won’t have it here.” She started to open her mouth to retort when Jack held up his hand to silence her, “I know you’re not going to believe me when I say that the man is Ianto, not a lookalike. The House of the Dead and the Rift gave him back to me, to us and nothing you can say will change my mind, Gwen.”

Gwen gaped at him, stunned that Jack would think that Ianto just came back from the dead and they would pick back up where they left off. She thought she would have had more time to convince Jack that they should be together, the two of them saving the world. “But Jack.. how can you be 100% sure? I would hate for you to believe that he’s Ianto and then realize he’s not and loses him all over again.” As she moved towards him she slid her hand up his arm and leaned in, “ I know how hard it was for you to lose Ianto before, I’ve lost too with the baby and then Rhys leaving after the miscarriage. We were there for each other, just you and me. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Jack stepped away from Gwen with a shake of his head, “Your friendship will always be important to me, but I love Ianto. I always have and always will. I know you seem to think that you and I are more than we are but there will never be you and me.” He turned and looked at Ianto, “I was going to leave you to know. Without him here I couldn’t stay in Cardiff anymore and the Doctor was going to take me away from here and into the stars.” As he turned back to Gwen, “ Now can you work with him, with us as a couple together or do you want to leave Torchwood?” 

Gwen sputtered, “You mean I either accept that Ianto is back from the dead and that you two are together and in love? That you mister I’ll shag anything would choose him over me when you always said I was the heart of Torchwood. I love you Jack and I know that you love me and I’ll never accept that whoever that is is Ianto and that you don’t love me but him. And as for leaving Torchwood how would you manage that? If you remember I’m immune to retcon.” she responded snidely. 

Taken aback by the nastiness and venom in Gwen’s voice Jack moved farther away from the woman. “I don’t love you Gwen and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I did, or that we would be anything more than colleagues.” He stared at her with daggers in his eyes, “ So I take in by your reaction that you don’t want to stay at Torchwood if it can’t be this idealized version you have in your own head?”

Gwen rolled her eyes, “Go ahead and try and get me to leave. It didn’t work for you so well the last time.” She turned to walk away but wasn't prepared for the punch to her face from Ianto who had moved behind her as she was railing at Jack. 

“ Bugger all that hurt,” Ianto groaned as Gwen collapsed at his feet. “Is her face made of metal… and how the hell did she become a PC? She has no sense of spatial awareness.”

Jack went to Ianto and inspected his hand “Doesn’t look broken but those knuckles are going to swell and probably bruise.”

Looking down at the knocked out Gwen, Ianto shrugged his shoulders. “It was worth it. Honestly, I should have done it years ago. The bigger question is what are we going to do with her. She’s right that retcon doesn't work on her.”

“”Let’s put her in one of the cells for now. I honestly don't want to deal with her right now. I’m afraid if she says one more word today I’ll kill her. I can't kill another member of my team, no matter how much they deserve it.”

Ianto hugged Jack then, the other man sunk into the Welshman. “”I’ll take her down and get her situated Ianto. Can you remove her access to the Hub? It wouldn't do us any good if she could just let herself out.”

Placing a kiss on the Captain’s head Ianto slowly released the other man and headed to the nearest workstation. He paused his hands over the keyboard his fingers slowly lowered as he entered his password. “Access granted, welcome back Ianto Jones.” He jumped startled at the voice, it was Tosh.. his best friend who they had lost those years ago. Ianto had almost forgotten what she sounded like and it made his heart ache, he still missed her quiet intelligence and gentle heart to this day. How things might have been different if they hadn't lost her and Owen if they had been there when the 456 came.

“Oh Tosh I miss you, I wish you and Owen could have come back to, that we could be a team again.” 

“Command not recognized, please make your request again,” the computer responded.

“Voice activation.. nice. Uh okay, rescind Hub access to Gwen Cooper, employee number 1313.”

“Access removed Ianto. Is there anything else I can do for you at this time?”

“Please bring up the feeds from the cells, I want to see how Jack’s doing with Gwen.”

The feed popped up as Ianto watched Jack place Gwen in one of the cells. Ianto notices Jack sigh and his shoulders slump as he looks down at the Welshwoman. He wonders if he should say something, he doesn't want to seem like he's spying on Jack, that he doesn't trust him, but it’s not him Ianto doesn't trust.

“Jack, did you check to make sure she doesn't have anything on him she shouldn’t. You know how’s she been with alien tech since day one.”

He could see Jack sigh again’ “No I didn't check’ honestly I didn't even think about it. I'm having a hard time accepting that this is really who she is, that the woman I hired doesn't really exist.”

“I know you always want to see the best in people Jack. It's one of the things I always admired about you. She took advantage of that and abused your trust. Don't waste any more time on her.”

Jack nodded, went over to Gwen and thoroughly checked every pocket, fold, and crevice. Once he was done the amount of illegal tech the woman had on her made Jack shudder. Some of this stuff he wasn't even aware they had. Scooping up the items he exited the cell, closed the door and headed back upstairs.

“Jack, I’m going to restrict access to the cells just in case. It will take two people to get in there.”

The other man nodded and raised his head giving the camera a sad small smile. Ianto headed to the coffee machine to make them both something hot and bracing to get them through the day. Jack slid up behind him, snaking his arms around Ianto’s waist and resting his forehead on Ianto’s shoulder.

Ianto turned and pulled Jack into his embrace, he knew the other man needed his touch right now. “It will be alright Cariad, we'll get through this together. And we’ll figure out a way to retcon Gwen. One way or another we are going to get rid of her and she’ll never remember a thing.”

Jack snuffed into his neck, “Okay Ianto let’s get to work. Things to do.”

Ianto turned back and finished the coffee’s and added some liquor to fortify them to get through what Ianto knew was going to be a long day. “Tosh can you alert us when the detainee wakes up. I don't want to hear her I just want to know when she comes to.”

“Request processed, will there be anything else?”

“Not at this time Tosh, thank you.”

Carrying the tray up to Jack’s office he set the Captain’s office and set the man’s mug on his desk. He turned to leave as Jack reached out and grasped his arm, “Ianto…”

The Welshman leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the other man’s lips. “You don't need to say anything Jack. We have all the time in the world. Right now, however, I’m going to go clean up the tourist office. I doubt it’s been maintained while I was gone.”

Jack blushed and Ianto couldn't resist and kissed him again. He carried his mug through the cog door and sighed as he saw the state of the tourist office. It wasn't as bad as he thought but it wasn't up to his standards. Placing the mug on the counter he got to work and was pleased that he had everything back in order within the hour. His mug was now empty and he turned to head back into the hub, he knew he was ready for more coffee and he knew that Jack would be ready as well.

Just as he was about to activate the cog door he heard the bell of the outer door sound and turned around, frozen at who stood in the entry.

“I wasn't expecting you to still be here,” the man said as he stepped in, the door closing behind him.

Ianto slid his hand under the counter, depressing the emergency button, he needed Jack for this. He couldn't deal with this man alone.

The cog door slid open as Jack came sprinting out, “Ianto what's wrong? The emergency button was pressed. What happened?”

He slid to a stop when he saw the man standing near the door, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of them.

“Owen… is that you?”

“Hello, Jack, what the hell did you do and who the hell is Owen?


	6. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people returning through the Rift... who will it be this time?

That night where the house of the dead once stood two figures stumbled together, disorientated neither knowing where they were or who they were. An SUV sped by, the words Torchwood clearly visible on the side.

“Torchwood. that's where he’ll be. He’ll have the answers.”

Clasping hands they began the long walk to find answers to who they were and what they were doing here.


End file.
